Operation Get Rid of My Dorm Mate
by Truth Be Told I'm Lying
Summary: Iggy had to deal with sharing his room/tree with someone all of his life. Once he goes to college, he's eager to finally have something to himself. But when the school's office says that he has to share his room, he decides to try his best and make the dorm mate run for the hills.


**Oh jeez. Another story. I'm hopeless. Argh. I have no ideas for All New, yet I'm starting this. Oh man. If you review, it might make me feel less guilty. :)**

**The only disclaimer for this story: I do not own Maximum Ride, Skype, Nike, nor some of the things Iggy will do in the future. I got those from a random website I found lol**

**Summary: Iggy had to deal with sharing his room/tree with someone all of his life. Once he goes to college, he's eager to finally have something to himself. But when the school's office says that he has to share his room, he decides to try his best and make the dorm mate run for the hills. **

* * *

_~Operation Get Rid of My Dorm Mate~_

* * *

**The Beginning**

"Bye!" the flock cried loudly, excluding Fang who just nodded silently, as Iggy headed toward the college's front office.

"See ya!" he tossed over his shoulder, putting his hand up as a wave. His blonde hair with a slight red tinge was being tousled along with his collared, royal blue shirt and cargo shorts by the fierce wind, but he kept pushing forward, carrying his suitcase. He didn't look back at his watching, sad family. If he did, he might be tempted to go running back, with the help of his new Nikes, into their open arms, and he couldn't risk that.

No.

He had to keep moving forward to his new future. He'll be in close contact with them since they were only a five hours drive away, and there were always cell phones and Skype. But with his new college life beginning, he's won't be as attached to them as before because he would have a new life that wasn't about him and his 'family.' It would be about just _him._

And he couldn't wait.

Though, the thing he was most excited about wasn't the chemistry classes he would be taking or the new friends he would make. Nope.

It was the dorm room.

He's had to share a room or tree (whatever the circumstances were) with someone all his life. College gives him an opportunity to have his _own _room that he could call _his _and not _ours._ It was a bit shallow of a thing to be excited about, but when you're a mutant bird kid on the run that had to share _everything_ with other people, you'd want something like this when you no longer have to look over your shoulder with every step you take.

He _would_ have been skipping with happiness, but that really wouldn't give the best first impression to his future classmates, so he restrained himself. Instead, he strode proudly into the college's front office; his gray suitcase swinging from his left hand, and a pair of sunglasses on the bridge of his nose.

Nothing could bring his head down from the clouds. So he thought.

But he forgot about gravity which came in the form of the words, "You're dorm mate will be a young man named Jason Darley."

Suddenly, Iggy's mental happy music jarred to a stop as he exclaimed, "What?"

The blonde secretary in front of him, glanced up from the papers she was shuffling through on her large, wooden desk, her sharp pixie cut that aligned with her chin, barely swished. "You _are_ Iggy Ride, are you not?" she asked him with a perfectly-plucked eyebrow.

"I am, but," he sputtered in confusion, pushing his sunglasses on top of his head to expose pale blue eyes that were blinking quickly. "I thought I was going to have a dorm to myself!"

She looked at him coldly. "Nobody gets a room to themselves," she explained monotonously, her flat brown eyes glancing back at her work of stapling a few papers together. "We do not have enough rooms, and it would be unfair if only a few had their own."

Iggy deflated, knowing he wouldn't win this fight. The secretary seemed to realize this too since she handed him a small stack of papers and a key with a smug smile.

"Your dorm room number is 511 in Wingum Hall. East campus."

He nodded, discouraged, and trudged out of the office. His suitcase was no longer swinging happily, and his sunglasses were sitting dejectedly in his hair. A slight frown was on his lips as he slowly went down the staircase in front of the office. He stopped in the middle, dropped his suitcase on the step, and plopped himself down, resting his elbows on his knees.

The dorm room, the one thing he was truly and honestly excited for, was right within his reach, only to be whisked away, leaving him empty handed.

He couldn't just sit there. He had to do something. To fight for his dream.

But what could he do?

He obviously tried to ask the office, but they said no. He could always ask his room mate, but he doubted that they would do a favor for someone they've just met.

He scratched his head with his long, pale fingers. A small sigh escaped from his lips.

Then, a brilliant idea popped into his head.

There was always the choice of _forcing _the dorm mate to leave.

And Iggy had a lot of ideas as to how to do it.

* * *

**What do you guys think? I thought it would be a funny thing to write though it's not funny yet. If I continue, it will be relatively short, around 5-10 chapters. **

**Shall I continue?**

**If I get 10 reviews, I'll update. (It's kinda high for a first chappie, but I have other stories too... I'll only do it if you guys want.)**

* * *

_**Truth**_


End file.
